


Heat Of The Moment

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr Prompt: Aaron and Robert having angry sex. Well kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Of The Moment

Propping up the bar Aaron nursed his pint in a mood, Robert had just brought Diane's share of the pub to Aaron's horror and all he could think about was the fact that he'd be living under the same roof as his ex-lover, things couldn't get much worse for Aaron, Robert was everywhere he turned these days, whether it be looking over the books in the scrapyard or helping out behind the bar, everytime Aaron turned a corner Robert seemed to be there and what annoyed Aaron most of all was that he still thought of Robert in that way, those soft lips grazing against his own or Robert's thick thighs wrapped around his waist, however hard Aaron tried the older man was still on his mind, truth is he'd never got over Robert, not even started to move on and leave the older man behind, it bothered Aaron more with each passing day, it got to him thinking that if Robert was a close enough distance from him it would happen again and Aaron couldn't stop it if he tried, he still wanted Robert more than he should, it was hard work trying to pretend he didn't. 

Robert was stood behind the bar, drying up pint glasses and stealing glances Aaron's way every chance he got, the pub was quieter than usual, probably because of the new joint owner of the place, but The few customers Robert did have kept him busy enough to not continuously gawp in Aaron's direction and make himself look completely obvious. Robert didn't know where Aaron and he stood these days, they were barely on speaking terms even more so when Aaron found out his plan to buy Diane's share, more than anything Robert just wanted a chance to start again, but knew deep down the younger man would never give him that, too much had happened between the two of them to start afresh and as much as Robert hated the fact he couldn't really argue with the truth. 

After shuffling the few regulars out of the door and locking up Robert strolled over to where Aaron was sitting at the bar. "You want another?" He said, pointing to Aaron's near empty beer glass. Aaron ignored him and busied himself playing with the beer mat in front of him. 

"You just gonna sit there miserably for the rest of the night then?" 

Aaron snickered lightly at Robert's words, he knew replying would only result in the start of an argument, but Robert's persistence was wearing his patience thin. 

Robert swiped Aaron's empty glass away from him and walked away, causing Aaron to stand up abruptly and shout after the older man. "Oi, I'm not finished with that." 

Swinging around Robert held the glass up to an annoyed looking Aaron. "It's empty." He vocalised before turning back around to place the glass in the dishwasher, walking in the direction of the back room shortly after now annoyed himself at Aaron's short temper. 

"You can't leave anything alone, can ya? The scrapyard and now the pub, what's next Robert? You want the measurements for my room while you're at it?" Aaron spat through gritted teeth as he followed closely behind Robert. 

Robert stopped and leant his weight against the kitchen counter in the back room as Aaron loomed close by with his arms folded across his chest. "Grow up Aaron, I saw an opportunity and I went for it, buying Diane's share in this place has nothing to do with you." He lied, connecting his eyes with Aaron's to see a stern look staring back at him. 

Stalking closer Aaron stopped mere inches from Robert's face and immediately regretted his decision when he felt the tension rise considerably. "Course it didn't. Who do you think you are Robert? Swanning around the place all high and mighty?" 

Robert gulped hard when he felt Aaron's breath on his cheek, he'd stopped listening the moment Aaron moved closer instead only focussing on the younger man's lips. He moved forward slightly and Aaron surprised him when he didn't back away, but instead looked into his eyes before crashing his lips to Robert's with a sigh seconds later. 

Robert's hands roamed the length of Aaron's body as their kiss deepened and tongues were added. It wasn't slow or romantic it was more hunger and lust, they both wanted each other more than they'd ever wanted anything before. Pushing his body against Aaron's Robert continued the assault on the younger man's lips. Now working his fingers to remove Aaron's hoodie from his shoulders and tugging his shirt over his head in one swift movement. "God, I want you." Robert growled when he stood back to take in the sight in front of him. 

"Shut up." Aaron replied shortly, anger still coursing through his veins mostly at himself, but to far gone to even consider stopping. He shoved Robert in the direction of the sofa and pushed him down before ripping the shirt roughly from the older mans body, buttons flying in every direction at the force of Aaron's actions. Straddling Robert's lap The younger man ran his hands across Robert's chest and lowered his head to alternate between nipping and sucking the skin on his neck. Robert moaned loudly at the feeling of Aaron's stubble grazing his soft skin. Fumbling with each others belt buckles Robert raised his hips as Aaron slid his jeans and boxers to his ankles revealing his already hard length, he returned the favour by pulling at the material to remove Aaron's own jeans and boxers with a little help from the younger man. 

Taking his errection in hand Robert began jerking in quick movements as Aaron opened himself up with one and then two fingers probing his entrance. Aaron didn't want slow and steady he needed hard and fast and Robert realised that when his hands were batted away forcefully from Aaron's face. Biting his lip Aaron began to revel in the sensation his fingers were giving him, he lined Robert's cock up with his entrance and in one quick thrust sunk down onto the older mans length with a cry of pleasure and slight pain. Robert speeded up his pace pumping vigorously as Aaron slammed down hard meeting each other thrust for thrust. 

The sound of skin on skin travelled around the room as Robert moaned freely before grabbing Aaron's waist and pulling him closer so his face was buried in the younger man's chest as Aaron gripped the back of the sofa so tight his knuckles starting Turing white. "Oh fuck Aaron." Robert groaned as he felt the all to familiar heat pool in the pit of his stomach. Aaron remained quiet and kept up his constant pace as sweat started to form on his forehead. Robert's long digits wrapped around Aaron's cock, jerking with long strokes as The younger man stilled before slamming down again as Robert came inside of him screaming Aaron's name over and over again as he rode out his orgasm gripping Aaron's hips with his fingernails so tightly it would surely leave a mark. Robert moved slightly thinking that Aaron would pull out but The younger man picked up the pace again and threw his head back when Robert jerked once, twice, three times and then Aaron exploded onto Robert's fist with a low throaty moan. 

"This doesn't mean anything." Aaron said quietly a few minutes later as the two of them cleaned up and redressed. 

"If you say so." Robert grinned smugly knowing full well it meant everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-You for reading :)  
> Find me on Tumblr: Missme033.tumblr.com


End file.
